Field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) may employ programmable logic cells (PLCs) that may be configured into application-specific circuits. PLCs may employ circuits such as multiplexers fashioned from bent-gate type transistors, often NMOS type transistors. Bent-gate style transistors may provide for more compact designs. However, circuits employing bent-gate transistors may suffer degraded performance due to conductivity restrictions in the narrow active regions (source and/or drain regions of the transistor where carriers are active) of bent-gate designs.